This disclosure relates in general to machine learning systems and, but not by way of limitation, to automatic resource allocation analysis amongst other things.
There are many issues with allocation of resources. Recently, the availability of large historical data sets of past allocations of resources allows big data analysis. These data sets are vast, but difficult to gather meaningful insights. Often these data sets are protected with authentication and are not friendly to machine learning algorithms.
Machine learning algorithms have difficulty gathering meaningful insights for unstructured data sets. This is especially true for transactional web sites primarily structured for human interaction. Web sites designed for human interaction without any machine data transfer capability are notoriously difficult to use for gathering big data.